The present invention broadly relates to braking systems and, more specifically pertains to a new and improved construction of an acceleration apparatus for connection with a pilot operated compressed-air brake, particularly for railroad vehicles.
Generally speaking, the apparatus of the present invention comprises a tap-off valve, an actuator or actuating mechanism acting via a disengageable intermediary member for opening the tap-off valve, and a chamber connected to a main air line or conduit via the tap-off valve and vented by means of a throttle bore.
In an acceleration apparatus of this type known to the art, a two-armed or double-arm lever serving as the disengageable intermediary member is pivotably linked or hinged at the actuator or actuating mechanism, the upper arm of the two-armed or double-arm lever being forked. One fork tine cooperates with a guide rod or bar of the tap-off valve, while the other fork tine cooperates with an interrupter cam. The two-armed or double-arm lever is pivotable about a bolt. A spring supported at the lower arm of the two-armed or double-arm lever is biased to pivot the latter into the engaged position thereof. The two-armed or double-arm lever is disengaged by the interrupter piston.
This two-armed or double-arm lever in the known acceleration apparatus is relatively difficult to fabricate and complicated to assemble or incorporate and should therefore be replaced by a disengageable intermediary member or connecting link which is simple to fabricate and easier to install.